


Exclusive

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Escort!Keith, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: This wasn't the career which Keith had envisioned when he was a kid being asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, but when you're this good...





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



> Here would be the 20th of BINGO fills... with Hooker Keith! lol filling the Prostitute/Escort square... 
> 
> This was a request from the lovely [GHOST ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen) I hope you like part one [yes I said part one... there will be a part two with a glimpse of Hooker Keith with a past client...]
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  Exclusive   


 

It wasn’t like Keith ever planned on this becoming his career, it started as only a way to keep him from losing his shitty apartment. A ping came up on his dating app with some random guy asking if he would pose nude. Keith was ready to chuck the phone or send the guy off with a rude remark when he was offered a decent sum. He thought that would be the end of it, but then it happened again, and again. Sometimes it was something innocent, like a few nude photos, other times it was meetups for blow jobs or something a little more. Now nearly a year later, Keith wasn’t struggling to pay his rent or other bills. It wasn’t that he was rolling in cash, but he also wasn’t in dire straights as he had been prior to starting this little endeavour. It wasn’t the safest of practices, and he understood why many in this profession had things like handlers who ensured that their workers were safe when out with new customers. 

Sometimes his calls though were fun, like tonight. Tonight he had an appointment with one of his regulars, a guy who went by the name Shiro and Keith nicknamed The Paladin for how good he was. It certainly helped the fact that the guy was built like a god, with muscles that looked to be chiseled out of marble by a master sculptor. Keith smiled as he saw the text come in on his private line, Shiro was the only one of his customers that he had given it to. He learned early on that there was safety in keeping a burner phone for his business, so that if, rather when, he ended up in a situation that was unsafe he could toss the phone. Such a moment happened when he had a customer who became obsessed to the point of tracking him down to the university he had been at and leaving him phone and text messages demanding where he was and what he was up to. 

Shiro was different, though. Keith opened up his phone, dialing the familiar number. Shiro was someone he could easily cozy up with and perhaps even start a straight life. Keith couldn’t repress the chuckle when Shiro picked up on the first ring.

_ “Keith?” _

“Excited are we?” Keith laughed.

Keith could hear Shiro snort into the phone,  _ “I actually had my phone on me when you called, I was about to text you. But if i am being honest, I’m always excited when I get to see you.” _

Keith smiled, “So where did you want to meet today?”

_ “I hope it isn’t too forward, but I was hoping that we could meet at my hotel tonight.” _

Keith raised his eyebrows. Usually Shiro wanted to wine and dine first. It always ended in the same manner, the two of them wrapped up in each other. “This is a first.”

Shiro chuckled,  _ “It’s just been a long time and I’m not sure that I can wait through a whole dinner before getting to taste those lips of yours.” _

Keith shivered, “You’re forgiven, if only for the fact that you are one hell of a kisser.”

_ “Tch! I’m sure you say that to all of your men.” _

“I have no other men save you.” Keith purred into the phone.

Keith could hear the soft chuckle from Shiro.

“I can be right over, if you would rather not wait.”

Keith could hear Shiro’s breath catch.

“I mean,” Keith licked his lips, “I know you might be busy with work and stuff, but-- I am free all day and I wouldn’t charge you extra, as it isn’t part of our usual arrangement.”

There was silence for a moment on the other line, then.  _ “Want to meet up at the park across from the hotel? There is a fountain in the centre…” _

Keith smiled, “Yeah I know the place.”

_ “See you in twenty?” _

“I can be there in ten.”

They hung up and Keith went about getting ready, packing a small overnight bag for that evening and dashing out the door not five minutes later.

 

* * *

The park was decently busy, with young families, couples, and a few business people who were on lunch milling about. Shiro opened his phone, looking at the time, only a minute having passed since the last time he checked. It was almost ten minutes from when he had spoken with Keith. Shiro began to pace, only to sit down on a vacant bench when he realized he was garnering suspicious glances from some of the parents. 

“Hey there, stranger.” 

Shiro jumped, looking up to see the man he had been waiting for standing in front of him, with a playful smirk on his face. 

“Hey,” Shiro said, his face blossoming in a brilliant pink blush. “You look really good.”

Keith smiled, “So do you.”

Shiro could feel his mouth go dry. He always felt like a teenager when he met up with Keith. Their meeting had been a fluke to begin with, walking through the very same park on his way back to his hotel after a business dinner and coming across two men arguing. While normally he might have passed on by, it was the sound of someone being slapped hard enough to fall on the ground made him turn and step in. 

 

* * *

_ “Hey are you alright?” Shiro saw there was a young man laying on the ground while another towered over him. _

_ “Get the fuck out of here asshole,” the assailant waved a fist at Shiro, the smell of alcohol coming off of him in revolting waves. “I paid for my time, I can do what I want to this little slut.” _

_ Shiro ignored the man turning to the one on the ground, “Are you alright? Did you want me to call someone?” _

_ The young man looked up. His lip was cut and likely would be swollen in a few hours. He cocked his head, “You are a strange one.” _

_ Shiro smiled, “What can I say, I can’t just leave someone if they are in need.” _

_ “Hey asshole, get away from the whore!”  _

_ Shiro grunted slightly as a hand clamped on his shoulder. What happened next made Keith’s eyes go wide. As instead of his ‘date’ getting in a sucker punch as he had intended,  his saviour spun around and not only blocked the incoming hit but punched back in the diaphragm making him double over and start to vomit.  _

_ His saviour turned around, holding out his hand, “I’m sorry about that, my name is Shiro. I’m staying just on the other side of the park, I can take you back to my room if you would like to clean up and call someone to pick you up?” _

_ Keith took the hand, “I’m Keith.” _

_ “Pleasure!” Shiro smiled. _

_ Keith shook his head, “You are so very strange.” _

_ They walked back to the hotel, making small talk along the way. Keith was impressed when he saw it was the higher class hotel along the strip, and how the reception greeted Shiro as they walked in.  _

_ Shiro blushed as they stepped into the elevator, “I come here a lot. I practically live here.” _

_ Keith snorted, “Why don’t you get an apartment?” _

_ Shiro shrugged, “In so many ways I guess I should. But for the cost, at least here I have a whole maid service and my own personal chefs to make me whatever I could want. Can’t get that renting.” _

_ “Touché.” Keith chuckled, when was the last time he could do that? It seemed so easy talking with this strange man.  _

_ They stopped in front of a door and Shiro fidgeted with the key. _

_ Keith cocked his head, “Is everything alright?” _

_ “Uhh yeah,” Shiro blinked looking up at Keith, “I’ve just never invited someone to my room before.” _

_ Keith grinned, “Well I’m just here to clean up right? No big deal.” _

_ Shiro nodded letting out a breath, “Right, you’re right.” _

_ Shiro led Keith inside. The room was a simple one; crisp white linens, an open suitcase, a desk with some papers and an open laptop and of course a tv which faced the bed. Shiro fussed,closing up his bag and throwing it to the floor before turning the taps on in the bathroom. _

_ “I’m not sure what they have here for first aid kits, but I can at least look at the cut and see if it is really bad or not.” _

_ Keith cocked his head, this man didn’t seem to care how he had picked up some stranger in the park. For all he knew Keith could have been some kind of con man looking to make a few bucks. When Keith didn’t move forward Shiro came towards him. _

_ “Are you alright?” _

_ “Why aren’t you disgusted with me?” Keith asked, truly curious. _

_ Shiro jerked back slightly, “I don’t understand, why would I be disgusted with you?” _

_ “Did you miss the part where he called me a whore?” _

_ Shiro shrugged, “People are jerks when they are angry or drunk.” _

_ Keith shook his head, “I knew it. No, he said that not just because he is an asshole, but also because it is true. I have sex with men for money.” _

_ “Oh?” Shiro asked, his hands going down and crossing in front of him. _

_ “Any normal person would be disgusted by this,” Keith looked down for some reason, not wanting to disappoint this pure, clean person in front of him. _

_ “Are you done?” Shiro asked his voice calm. _

_ Keith looked up his eyes narrowed, “What?” _

_ “Ahh you are looking at me again,” Shiro smiled, “you were looking down that whole time, or avoiding my eyes. I’m not disgusted with you, in fact I’m a little concerned. I hope that your clients are not all like that last one, or that you have some way to vette people so that this is more of a rarity than the norm. I’m also a little concerned, I hope that I didn’t overstep my bounds, that this wasn’t something you had agreed upon with your client.” _

_ Keith snorted and started to laugh, “I tell you I’m a hooker and you are worried that you may have upset my John for the night? You are a strange, strange man.” _

_ Shiro shrugged, “I suppose.” _

_ Keith followed as Shiro nodded his head and led to the bathroom. There Keith allowed Shiro to help him clean up the blood on his lip.  _

_ Shiro held up a damp cloth, “Uhh before I start I hate to ask but…” _

_ Keith smiled and nodded, “I understand, with everything. I’m clean, I don't do raw with my clients as you call them, and insist on them showing me their results as well before I will sleep with them.” _

_ Shiro’s eyebrow raised, “So you do vette somewhat.” _

_ Keith nodded, “More or less, just sometimes…” _

_ “Someone will fall through the cracks?” Shiro finished as he dabbed at the cut on Keith’s lip. It wasn’t too deep, but there was quite a bit of blood from the impact.  _

_ “What do you do for a living, Mister Shiro?” Keith asked as Shiro cleaned the cloth, blooms of red bursting in the filled sink. _

_ “I’m a researcher and lecturer.” Shiro smiled, “I study the stars and do lectures over at the local university.” _

_ “Oh?” Keith’s eyes widened. He would have to be careful with this one. If he happened to ever lecture at his university it could mean trouble. _

_ “There we go,” Shiro sighed, tilting his head slightly, “I wish I had some bactine or the like to help with the healing, but it is at least clean now.” _

_ “Thanks.” Keith felt himself blush, then did something very out of character for him. _

_ Shiro watched as Keith dashed out of the room and over to the desk. He wrote something on a piece of stationary then handed it to Shiro. _

_ “My private line,” Keith said, “my real phone that is. If you are ever in town and want to get together for dinner or something, I would like it if you called me.” _

_ Shiro looked down at the paper then back up to Keith, “Would you like to start tonight? A nightcap perhaps?” _

_ Keith grinned, “I would love one seeing as my evening is now free.” _

 

* * *

__

Keith smiled as he sat at the cafe across from the park, Shiro handing him his order before sitting down himself. Chatting with him was so easy, and made him feel like he wasn’t actually on a job, but on a real date. Granted, with the fact he wasn’t charging him for right now, perhaps Keith could consider it to be a date. Keith sat stirring his coffee, pondering what Shiro was thinking right that moment, if he was over stretching in his musings. 

Shiro smiled looking to Keith, “So what are you thinking about so intently?”

Keith smirked, “Nothing much, yourself?”

Keith watched as Shiro took a sip of his espresso before answering, “I was remembering just how we had met.”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah that was...different.”

“I’m glad it happened though.”

“Uhh thanks?” Keith said wryly, rubbing his face.

Shiro laughed, “Well, if I could have changed one thing, I wish I had gone over the second I heard the raised voices. You know, that was a year ago today?”

“Really?” Keith mused.

“Really,” Shiro’s laugh softened into a sigh, “I’m happy that I got to meet you.”

Keith snorted, “I’m sure your pocket book isn’t all that thrilled.”

“Why do you do that?”

"What?” Keith looked over and saw Shiro watching him intently.

“You always put yourself down,” Shiro said, “never have I once complained about your work. Or even on the concept of paying you for your time. I am taking you from potential clients and I appreciate that you make that time for me. Please don’t devalue the person I care about.”

Keith could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes. No one else could do that to him the way that Shiro could. Shiro snaked his hand across the table, placing it over Keith’s, his thumb running circles over the top of Keith’s hand. 

Keith took a deep breath then finished the last of his drink, “Let's go up to your room now. Please.”

Shiro squeeze Keith’s hand, “Okay.”

 

* * *

Keith was on top of Shiro the moment they entered the elevator, his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Shiro moaned into Keith, his fingers kneading into Keith’s ass. They didn’t stop grinding against each other until the bell rang, indicating they had reached their floor. Instead of parting, Keith jumped into Shiro’s arms, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. Shiro chuckled as he awkwardly walked along the hallway and to his room, his key in hand and opening the door without breaking from their kiss. The moment they walked over the threshold they were stripping themselves of their clothing. A trail of clothing led from the entrance all the way to the bed. 

“No,” Keith panted, “shower.”

Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s neck, breathing in his musk, “but you smell so good Baby.”

Keith shook his head, “Please.” 

Shiro grumbled, nipping at the sensitive flesh. “As you wish.” 

Keith yelped as he was lifted back up and carried over to the bathroom. He was enthralled at how Shiro was able to turn on the water and step inside without putting Keith down for a moment. They continued to kiss under the jet of hot water, Keith unwrapping his legs from Shiro’s waist and stepping down to carefully wash every inch of his skin and Shiro’s, both men using the opportunity to touch and kiss each other more. Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s finger slip between his ass, pressing against his entrance. 

“You like that, baby?” Shiro asked as he thrusted inside, “You are so tight, have you been not using this lately?”

Keith flushed looking up at Shiro, “I only bottom with you. So, it’s been a while.”

Shiro could have died right there, “Are you telling me that this is mine?”

“Yes,” Keith groaned, “more, please.”

Shiro complied, adding a second finger as he nipped at Keith’s wet shoulder. “You are so beautiful.”

Keith turned around, placing his hands against the wet tile wall, spreading his legs. Shiro stepped up behind him, pressing his cock up between Keith’s ass cheeks. 

Keith arched his back, “God, Shiro, I need it. It's been so long.”

Shiro chuckled, “You are so impatient.”

Keith pushed back against Shiro.

Shiro teased the younger man a bit more, “We should go out to the bedroom. I have lube out there. In here it will only hurt, baby.”

Keith knew rationally that Shiro was right, but he wanted it that moment, to feel himself being stretched wide on Shiro’s thick cock. Shiro made the decision for him leaning forward to turn off the water.

Keith whimpered to only hear Shiro hush him, “Don’t worry baby, I have no plans on letting you leave tonight.”

The pair made their way out of the bathroom, steam rolling out from the small room. Keith gasped as he felt Shiro wrap his large hand around the back of his neck, pushing him down onto the bed. 

“Spread those legs.” Shiro growled. 

Keith shivered, doing as he was ordered. He moaned as he felt Shiro slip lubed fingers inside. The man was of course right. Keith cried out as he felt Shiro press his cock inside, enjoying the burn from the stretch. He hadn’t used anything larger than his finger in the past month and this was so much better. 

“You are so tight,” Shiro moaned, “You are just sucking me in.”

Keith relaxed, breathing in slowly, adjusting to the way Shiro opened him wide. Since he had started taking on Shiro, less and less did Keith allow sex with his clients. And when it did happen he would exclusively top, reserving bottoming for the only man who seemed to fill and satisfy him. 

Shiro allowed Keith time to adjust to the stretch, waiting for him to start pushing back, letting him know that he was ready. Shiro started off slow, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips and thrusting back inside. Keith moaned underneath him, each sound only urging Shiro on. 

“I’m really sorry,” Shiro gasped after the third or fourth thrust.

“What?” Keith looked over his shoulder confused.

“I thought I could be gentle,” Shiro kneaded his fingers into Keith’s hips, “but it has been too long. I might be a bit rougher than normal.”

“If it’s you I know I will be okay.” Keith arched his back as Shiro thrusted into him so hard that he could feel the bruises forming.

Shiro let go of trying to hold back, thrusting deep and hard into Keith. Shiro pulled out, making Keith whimper, his knees shaking as the larger man flipped Keith onto his back. Keith cried out as Shiro lifted one of his legs and thrusted back inside.

“You are so beautiful.” Shiro dropped Keith’s leg to bend over and kiss Keith. 

Their kiss was hot and wet, both men moaning into each other. 

“I’m close,” Keith whined, his back arching.

“Cum for me baby,” Shiro nipped at Keith’s neck, “I plan on doing this all night.”

Keith groaned as he felt himself orgasm, cum covering his abdomen in hot spurts. Shiro moaned, filling Keith. Instead of pulling out, though, he kept going. Shiro continued to thrust into Keith as hard as he could, changing positions only to thrust deeper inside. Keith felt his whole body tingling. It was several hours before they took a break, the sheets tangled around each other.

Keith startled as he heard a knock on the door, making Shiro chuckle, “That would be dinner, I’m thinking.” 

Shiro got up from the bed, snatching up a towel to wrap around his waist as he went to answer the door. Coming back a few minutes later with a tray in hand, Keith could feel his stomach growl reminding him that it had been quite some time since he had last eaten anything substantial. 

“Did you want to eat in bed? Or have a fast shower while I put this out on the table?”

Keith shifted grimacing as he felt cum and lube trickle out of his ass. “A shower might be a good idea. Will dinner keep until then?”

Shiro laughed, “So long as you aren’t having a long one, it should be more than fine. Go get cleaned up.”

Keith nodded, getting out of the bed and padding over to the bathroom. He must have taken longer than expected though as when he came out the bed had been remade and the room picked up. 

Shiro smiled at Keith closing his computer, “He has emerged.”

Keith blushed, “Yeah sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Shiro shook his head, “you are definitely worth the wait. Now I hope you don't mind that I have ordered for you. I remembered you enjoying this the last time you were here.”

Keith’s mouth watered as he saw the banquet burger and fries that were on the plate in front of him. 

“No this is perfect,” Keith smiled, “thank you.”

Keith could feel his mouth watering as he tore into his meal. This was nice. For the moment he could feel like just a normal person instead of some deadbeat hooker. They enjoyed the meal, making small talk about their lives, talking about everything and nothing. Once the meal was over and their plates cleared away back to the tray which Shiro set on a cart just outside of the room, a new hunger came over them both. Both men were on top of each other once again. Keith found himself pressed up against the window with Shiro fucking into him. 

Keith moaned, “Shiro…”

Shiro’s hand wrapped around Keith’s neck and gripped his chin so that he could see his own reflection in the windows.

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Shiro spoke his voice rough, “your face is flush. Your cock hard and dripping just for me. Can I get you to cum again without even touching you?”

Keith shivered. He was on display for anyone to see, if they happened to looked up. While for most people it would have been a turn off, for Keith it was quite the opposite. He moaned, tightening around Shiro as though trying to milk him of every last drop. They came together, Keith crying out as he felt the heat of Shiro’s release filling him, cum streaked along the window.

 

* * *

Keith woke up in an empty bed, with the smell of coffee brewing and a soft knock at the door. 

“Shiro?” Keith called out, looking around him groggily before pulling himself from the rumbled sheets. 

Keith answered the door to allow the room service inside with a tray of breakfast that they left on the table before nodding and leaving. Keith wandered through the empty room. All of Shiro’s papers and laptop were gone. His clothing was still there, so at least he hadn’t been left completely alone. With a sigh Keith poured himself a coffee and went to have himself some breakfast, the smell of bacon filling the room. He sat down at the table, lifting the dome which kept his food warm. On the tray there bacon, eggs and some toast which Keith promptly grabbed to take a bite from. As he did he noticed that there was an envelope with his name on it, Keith dusted off his hands to pick it up. He flipped it over and broke the seal. Inside he found a note from Shiro along with a small handful of bills. 

 

_ Keith-- _

_ Sorry I couldn’t be there with you as you woke up, I had an early morning lecture. Thank you for indulging me yesterday and all of last night. I hope that this is enough. I added a little extra in there to what we normally agree upon. I know that you said there would be no additional charge, but trust me when I say you deserve it and more. _

_ Because I am also a selfish man and would love to have you remain mine exclusively. _

_ There is also a key card to this room, feel free to use it or order in from the menu. I will be back sometime after seven, I hope to see you after that time to discuss this further. _

_ ~Shiro _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
